Gold Rings
by xXxULTIMATExXx
Summary: Only 2 characters in sonic that are hedgehogs wear gold rings... Has anyone ever noticed why? Maybe they were meant to be together...


~GOLD RINGS~

AGE TABLE

AMY ROSE: 18

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG: 20

CREAM THE RABBIT: 16

TAILS "MILES" PROWER: 17

KNUCNKLES THE ECHNIDA: 22

SALLY ACORN: 19

ROUGE THE BAT: 21

SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG: 24

Cosmo "Seedarian" : 17

( MY OOCS )

Blossom The Dog: 19

Alice The Rabbit: 16

Chapter 1

Roses Of Time

Cream: Well I don't know how long sonic is going to play this game with Amy's Heart. Please, Tails, Tell him It's not funny…

Tails: I know. I will. I've been speaking to him about it and he doesn't want anything to do with her. Its wrong… Only for a fake princess squirrel…

Tails was fixing a plane of his and smiled at this work shop. Cream jumped up to where he was and landed beside him putting a hand on his shoulder.

Cream: Tails…?

Tails turned to her and smiled.

Tails: Don't worry. Ill tell him and ill see what I can fix.

Amy was walking down the street in the city of Emerald City and she had shopping bags with her. She saw Sonic but he didn't see her. He was with sally. Amy sighed. She left the blue speedy hedgehog alone but decided to walk past him. He noticed her and his eyes widened. He was amazed and what scared him the most was that there was no screaming, chasing, and crying when she couldn't find him.

Sonic: Sally?

Sally: Hmm?

Sonic: where do you want to go?

Sally thought for a while

Sally: How's the beach?

Sonic nodded and walked away towards his house as sally walked near hers.

Sonic: Be ready at 2. Ill have the car ready

Sally smiled and winked blowing a kiss. He smiled and kept walking.

Amy didn't look back

( Amy's POV )

_If He wants Sally, He can have her. I chased him since I was little. Wasted years on that man and he doesn't even notice me when I say hi. I wont bother. Its obviously not worth the effort. Ill find someone better and he cant say I didn't give him a chance…_

I walked to rouge's house and she opened the door for me. I showed her a few things I got at the mall.

Rouge: Hi sugar.

Amy: Hey. Btw. I found the long boots you were looking for. Its on me.

I gave her the bag. They were long black boots with red hearts at the side. They were pretty. But I couldn't wear them

Rouge: Hun, Your fashion sense is changing…

She noticed I had a black tank top with jean shorts and a shorter version of my red boots. My quills were in a ponytail. I looked out the window.

Amy: Yeah… I stopped trying to look good for sonic. It's a waste.

Rouge: That damned nut eater huh?

I nodded and sighed sitting on the couch.

Rouge: Even shadow wasn't that cold to me when we went on missions. He knew I liked my red echidna… He might be stupid but I love my knucky… I'm sorry. I'm forgetful… how about I help you find a guy?

I perked up.

Amy: Really? Is that REALLY possible?

Rouge winked.

Rouge: Babe I got you.

I smiled and got up then walked to the door.

Rouge: Be safe. If you need me, you know where I'm at.

I nodded and ran out then walked home. I looked around and saw sally and sonic driving away. I didn't care amazingly. My emotions for him are gone. I kept looking and saw shadow. He was sitting in a tree. Hmm… How does that man stay strong yet doesn't have to move?

I walked up the stairs in front of my house and opened the door. I threw down the bags onto my pink carpet and looked at photos along the red walls of my house. The ceiling was white. I took down all my photos of sonic and replaced them with photos of everyone else. I smiled and turned on the TV.

Reporter : HELLO. EMERALD TOWN. I HAVE SOME BREAKING NEWS FOR YOU. EGGMAN HAS ESCAEPED JAIL AND SEEMS TO BE ON THE RUN. PLEASE KEEP A LOOK OUT… AND STAY INDOORS!

I growled and changed the channel

_Not important… I don't care…_

I heard and felt something heavy land outside my door. I growl and and get off the couch to see a egg bot prowling around. Apparently he took the shape of a black panther. Im amazed… for once. I slam my door open and look at it raising an eyebrow. It shook wildly and I noticed a red speck fly off it.

_Well there goes knuckles…_

I hold out my hand releasing a hammer and run to it slamming off its tail then jumping back.

Amy: HEY UGLY… GET OUT MY TOWN!

It looked at me coming closer then I raised my left ear not surprised. I heard shadow coming. The robot tried to strike but I spun fast enough to create a shockwave in the shape of a tornado sending the paw in another direction. I jumped above the panther and created another shockwave slamming down on the machinery. The screws and bolts were knocked out of place as the hull caved in. Shadow was watching this all with a hand on his hip noticing he didn't need to lift a finger. I landed on the rubble and saw eggman poke his head out from the remains. He coughed and shook his fist as he tried to get out.

Eggman: I'll get you back for this Amy Rose! I know you're weaker than sonic. I'll finish you off easy!

I didn't notice there was a news crew around filming. I raised an eyebrow and walked away as the police came and slapped cuffs on his wrist pushing him away. Shadow landed before me crossing his arms.

Shadow: How did you do that rose?

Amy: Do what…?

Shadow: The shockwave.

Amy: I was always able to use that. I never did.

Shadow raised an eyebrow

Shadow: Hmm… You're stronger than I noticed.

Amy: That's what everyone says.

Shadow: Bye Rose

Amy: Its Amy!

He looked at me walking away and I opened my door closing it again. I Went to the kitchen and got a pint of strawberry ice cream.

_Might as well celebrate The fact that I don't need rescuing anymore. Down the hatch…_

I watched movies and ate ice cream with heated up slices of black cherry pie.

_Stupid Sonic… Useless squirrel… Who will the next guy I date…? Don't rush yourself Rose. You need time._

( Shadow's POV )

_Hmm… Shes stronger. I give her props._

I look at the rose in my hand thinking of Maria. My memories are loud in my thoughts. So loud I heard it out loud. A Voice saying :

" Please Shadow. Remember my Promise."

I nod to the voice.

_I will._

I grab my chaos emerald and teleport to my house. I grab something from the fridge and watch a few movies.

_There's nothing to do since nothing usually happens in this city. Its peaceful and quiet. Until that faker goes speeding off on MY ROADS… IN MY AREAS… ACROSS MY HOOD… Let me not get down to his level. I'm the ultimate life form. Within 3 hours of staring at my TV, I'm knocked out cold. Thanks for the boring shows after 5:00. I'm really loving how everything puts me to sleep._

(Amy's POV )

I wake up to see 2:04 AM on the cable box.

_Wow… I've been GONE… time for a night run…_

I go outside and run to the beach. I'm running along the edge of the water and with a quick burst of speed in dashing so fast the water doesn't have time to flood the normal areas. I see shadow again and slow down to a stop. He spots me and I look at him walking up to him. He has a rose in his hand. I looked at him not knowing a way to start a conversation.

Amy: Hey

Shadow: I felt your feet against the sand. You're just as fast as sonic.

My eyes widened. That was one secret I wasn't trying to get out there. I stepped back. He looked at me and grinned

Shadow: You don't like being examined do you?

I shook my head no

Amy: Your senses are a bit scary.

Shadow looked at the rose.

Shadow: I'm only here thinking of Maria and the rose she gave me 55 years ago.

Amy: It never aged?

Shadow shook his head

Shadow: These roses were genetically made to never age. Rose of Time…

He looked at me and used chaos control to duplicate it.

I looked confused as he gave me the other one. I took it and it crumbled in my hands. I looked at shadow shocked. It was a beautiful rose with a blue stem and slid through my fingers as ash.

Shadow: even I can't duplicate it.

I held my hand out.

Amy: I want to try

Shadow: You? A Mere Hedgehog?

Amy: Are you not SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG?

He gave the rose.

Amy: Yeh that's what I thought….

I closed my hands looking at them as energy swirled around me and into my hands. He looked at me and I sighed.

Amy: Chaos… Reproduction…

The original Rose turned to ash. Shadow looked at me. I saw rage build in his eyes. He was pissed. I put a finger to his nose and teleported us to a garden filled with nothing but Roses of Time. He looked at them and picked one. It was real. He gave me one. I looked away walking away from him before he gave it to me. I intended to break his heart in the action but mean something else. I used Chaos control to build a fence around it Saying ROSE ONLY.

Shadow looked at me.

Amy: You see that? That means its mine. And NO ONE… Ever goes where it's mine. It will have my name on it to protect you and give you privacy. It's yours.

Shadow: Hmm…

He puts the rose in my quills

Shadow: Rose?

Amy: Hmm…?

Shadow: Thank you.

_I smile and walk away_

Amy: No problem.

The next day I decided to hang out with Rouge.

Rouge: You replicated the Rose?

Amy: Yeah. I mean why shouldn't I? Its my last name.

Rouge's eyes widened.

Rouge: … I forgot about that

Amy: Of Corse you did, Ms. TheBat.

We laughed together then heard a knock on the door. It was getting rapid.

Cream: BWAAAH LET ME IN …

Rouge opened the door to see cream fall onto the floor in front of us. Cheese fell with her but landed on her ear. She dashed behind the couch looking around.

Amy: what happened to you?

Cream: They watching me! Tails is WATCHING ME!

Rouge: Why?

Cream : I have no idea. Cheese spotted him.

Cheese: Chao- Chao!

Cheese looked different. He had long fluffy ears and no wings. We looked out the window to see tails running around with flowers in hand and a tag attached. I would guess that had Cream's name on it. I sighed and looked at cream.

Amy: at least you have someone who cares enough to want to be around you

Cream: I told him I wanted to be alone today because im going shopping.

Rouge: take him with you and try on some things in front of him and see how he responds.

Amy: that's not a bad idea…

Cream: that's a horrible idea.

Rouge and amy: why?

Cream: …

Amy: just take him…

Cream sighed and walked outside then flew to tails' side and smiled. she lightened up about the idea and decided to take him with her to the mall.

Amy: Well… That was slightly escalating..

Rouge: your sarcasm is too much Amy…

I smiled and looked at rouge.

Rouge: I think shadow likes you hun.

Amy: WHAT!?

Rouge: sigh… lord hun. We need to powder you up…

She gave me a black tank top with jean shorts.

Rouge: put these on…

I went to her room and did so then she pulled my quills back into a ponytail.

Rouge: im only good at looking SEXY SEXY… but you. You can look CUTE SEXY. So I envy you.

She brushed my quills. They were longer now. Same length as knuckles. She gave me these black heels with ankle straps. I looked at them somewhat scared.

Amy: Do I have to…?

Rouge: Wait…

She also pulled out black wedge summer shoes with bows at the back of the ankle strap. I smiled and put those on. I asked if she had any straps for some gloves. She did and the wrapped around the ring. I took my gold rings off and put the band on. It was black. Then put my ring over them. amazingly it felt great. I might never take these off. I looked at myself in a mirror. Oh god… I look like a old tired milf trying to be sexy…

Rouge: need makeup hun?

Amy: yep…

First I used the eyeliner on the upper area of my eye. a thin line was good enough. I used mascara to make my lashes sharper. I looked amazing already but why stop there…? I used some eye shadow in red but only slightly over the liner and not too much but enough to make my face look like it was naturally that color. I used pink blush but only a little and it looked amazing on me. I used her lip gloss and my lips were shiny like a new waxed car. I smiled at myself but sighed. Its like im chasing shadow now…

Rouge: lordy. You have a body on you.

I looked in the mirror and smirked. Perfect.

Rouge kicked me out her house. Sheesh…

Rouge: And don't come back till you show off your sexiness ma!

I smiled at her and hugged her. She hugged back.

Amy: thanks rouge.

Rouge: no problem. Hehe.


End file.
